


Of a Sound Mind

by BrandonStrayne, Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum



Series: Maître!verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum
Summary: Under Gellert's guidance, Albus explores a brand new activity in the bedroom. He definitely never thought you would ever have somethingthere, but under Gellert's intense focus, he finds he rather quite enjoys it.





	Of a Sound Mind

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote our original Grindeldore story as a challenge for season 8 of the Potterotica Podcast. That season was quickly dubbed "Masterb8", so it seemed only appropriate to add a quick one-shot story to the series featuring masturbation. Enjoy!
> 
> This is a supplemental one-shot that fits in several years after the conclusion of [He Who Must Not Be Disobeyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380709/chapters/35693580).
> 
> A big thank you to our beta readers, [Drarryismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse) and [Nymphadorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphadorable/pseuds/Nymphadorable) for their invaluable advice, words of encouragement, and insights!

Albus cast a glance up and down the street and, when he was certain that there was nobody paying attention to him, he discretely pulled out his wand and tapped it against the deep blue door in front of him. A self-content smile pulled at his face that Gellert had configured the lock to respond to his magical signature.

 

Albus lowered the hood of his wool cloak and gave it a shake, dislodging the beads of raindrops before he pushed open the heavy wooden door and stepped into the flat. Albus unbuttoned the fastener at his neck and slid the cloak off of his shoulders. He was just reaching to hang the cloak up on the coat rack when he felt strong hands encircle his waist and pull him back against a firm, trim body. Albus couldn’t stop the shiver that cascaded down his spine at the feel of the warm breath on the back of his neck, soft lips just barely grazing his skin.

 

“There’s my little Kelpie. You’re late,” Gellert’s voice was a whispered rebuke and Albus wondered if there was a decadent punishment in his near future.

 

“Mmm,” Albus affirmed. “Headmaster Black called a last minute staff meeting that I couldn’t get out of. Are you going to punish me, Master?” Albus could hear the hopefulness in his own tone.

 

Gellert let out a low chuckle, “You’re not supposed to sound quite so keen to be punished, little Kelpie.” Gellert trailed his nose up Albus’ neck and around the back of his ear, then took the lobe into his mouth, giving it a little suck. Albus pressed his arse back into Gellert’s lap for a moment, until Gellert’s hands slid back to encircle his hips and still his movement. “Not tonight. I have other plans for you tonight.”

 

Gellert suddenly withdrew and Albus stumbled briefly before he regained his balance. He finished hanging the cloak up and then turned and followed Gellert down the narrow hallway and into the kitchen. “Mmmm, something smells heavenly in here,” Albus took in a deep breath and savoured the rich, spicy aromas.

 

“First up on this evening’s agenda is this lamb curry.” Gellert scooped two bowls of the spicy meat sauce over rice and carried them over to the dining table. Albus took a seat at the table and pulled the dish toward himself, only now realizing that he had neglected to eat lunch today since he had stayed late after one of his classes to give extra guidance to one of his students who had been struggling with the lesson that day.

 

Albus lifted a spoonful of the curry and rice up to his mouth and moaned when the food touched his tongue, the spicy flavour tasted divine. He looked up to see Gellert staring at him, his utensils still resting on the table, forgotten. Albus quickly chewed and swallowed the mouthful of food and was just about to open his mouth to apologize for his lack of manners when Gellert beat him to it, “Don’t apologize. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Gellert gave him a tiny, fond smile and then picked up his spoon and tucked in to his own food.

 

The two men spoke of light topics as they finished their meal, catching up on what had been happening in their lives in the few days since they had last been together. When they were done, Albus gathered their plates, placed them in the sink, and started a cleaning charm on them. “So...what’s next on the agenda?” Albus asked, turning around to face Gellert and leaning back against the counter.

 

Gellert stalked up to him and placed his hands on either side of Albus’ hips, on the edge of the counter, and leaned in, invading Albus’s personal space. Albus took a deep breath, enjoying the bay rum scent of his aftershave. Gellert slowly reached up and pushed Albus’ long hair back and over one shoulder before he traced two fingers down his throat and brought them to rest against the flutter there. Albus licked his lips in anticipation; they had been doing this together for almost two years now, but Gellert still held the power to make Albus’ heart race in his presence.

 

Gellert trailed his eyes from Albus’ neck up, getting snagged briefly on his now-moist lips, before finally meeting Albus’ dilated gaze. “Next on the agenda is a nice, hot bath. I need you relaxed for the pièce de résistance of our evening.” Gellert let his hand fall away and reached out and grasped Albus’ hand. “Come.”

 

Albus was not only powerless to resist, but was desireless to resist as well.

 

Gellert led him up the stairs and into the bathroom, where the large, cast iron clawfoot tub was sitting under a stasis charm, steam rising up off the surface of the water and appearing to hit an invisible bubble encompassing the entire tub. Gellert instructed Albus to remove his clothes, which he promptly did, as Gellert knelt down, rolled his sleeves up to above his elbows, and ran his fingers through the water, testing the temperature. When Albus stood naked in the chilly room, Gellert gestured for him to approach and steadied him as Albus stepped over the edge and settled against the porcelain lining of the large tub. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he felt the warm water ease tension he hadn’t even been aware of, and he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

 

He could hear the water sloshing against the sides of the tub and something brushed his leg briefly, and then Gellert was pouring a stream of water over his head. When his auburn hair was fully saturated, Gellert set the pitcher down on the bathroom floor and picked up the bar of soap. Gellert rubbed the bar between his hands, working up a lather, before setting it aside and running his hands over Albus’ sodden locks. Gellert spent several minutes running his fingers through Albus’s thick strands, spreading the suds evenly over the entire length, and gently massaging Albus’s scalp. Albus remained seated with his head tipped back and eyes closed, entrusting himself entirely to Gellert’s ministrations and sighing in contentment every so often.

 

Finally, Gellert was satisfied and he pressed down on Albus’ shoulder softly. Albus sunk down further into the bath and let his knees pop up out of the water so that he could submerge his hair underneath. Gellert ran his fingers through the silky, floating strands, cleaning off all of the soap. He smiled at the thought that his Kelpie nickname fit him perfectly; as Albus’ long mane of hair swirled softly with the water currents, Gellert could almost believe that the hair did, in fact, belong to one of the majestic beasts.

 

Gellert finished rinsing off Albus’ hair and then had him sit up once again. He then proceeded to methodically wash Albus’ skin, starting from his neck and moving down, his arms sinking beneath the hot water and stroking Albus’ soft skin. Gellert continued down Albus’ body, thoroughly cleaning his cock, balls, and arse, but not lingering—to Albus’ disappointment—until he’d finished washing between each toe. “You’re not falling asleep on me, are you.”

 

“Mmmm,” a sedate moan was all Albus could manage. He wasn’t sure that he had ever felt this relaxed; his individual limbs felt detached and apart from himself and he had to focus on them to initiate any movement.

 

“Come on. Up. I think you’re relaxed enough now.” Gellert stood up and grabbed a large, fluffy towel from the hook on the wall and then returned back to the bath, holding the towel up and extended to wrap around Albus. Albus gathered himself and stood up, using the sides of the tub to push himself out of the still-warm water. There was a moment of frigid chill, and then Gellert wrapped the towel around Albus’ body and helped him out of the tub. Gellert toweled Albus down then removed his wand and cast a drying spell at the towel before  transfiguring it into a thick terrycloth robe, which he slid over Albus’ arms and tied closed.

 

He led a docile Albus out of the bathroom and across the hall into his bedroom, sitting him down on the chest at the end of the bed. Gellert then carefully gathered Albus’ damp hair behind his back, Accio’d an ornate silver comb from the top of his dresser, and combed the hair out, carefully working out all of the knots.

 

Finished, Gellert stepped back and hovered the comb back over to the dresser. “Are you ready, Little Kelpie?” Albus opened his eyes and nodded, not looking away from Gellert. “Very good. Take the robe off and lay down on the bed, on your back,” Gellert’s voice slid down an octave, taking on the authoritative timbre of the Maître.

 

Albus visibly swallowed before following the instructions that Gellert had set him. Gellert turned away and slid open the top drawer of his dresser, reached in, and removed a leather pouch and a small jar. He turned around and walked towards the bed, where Albus was lying stretched out, legs spread open—it was quite the sight, but not quite what he had in mind for tonight. “Put your legs together.” Albus brought his legs together and Gellert climbed onto the bed from the foot, crawling up Albus’ legs until he could seat himself on Albus’ softly haired thighs.

 

Albus watched him anxiously, his head resting against the piled pillows, damp hair spread out across them. Gellert let the silence stretch, letting Albus’ anticipation grow; Albus’ penis was beginning to firm up, twitching occasionally against his thigh where it rested as Gellert stared down at Albus.

 

When he thought that Albus had suffered enough, Gellert reached down and picked up the pouch that he had placed on the bed beside his knee. He took his time untying the knot that was wrapped around the pouch, then unfolded it, lifted the flap, and held the package up in front of him so that Albus could see what was inside. “Do you know what these are, Little Kelpie?”

 

Albus’ eyes flared for a moment, but he gave a curt shake of his head, “No, Master.”

 

“We’re going to try something new today. These are called ‘sounds’. They are smooth rods of solid metal that you will be inserting into your urethra.” As he spoke, Gellert removed the thinnest rod from the pouch and held it up for Albus to see. One end of the sound had a very slight bend in it, while the rest of the rod was straight. Gellert handed the sound over to Albus so that he could inspect it.

 

“Will it hurt...you know...when you...insert it?” Albus’ voice quavered a bit with uncertainty.

 

Gellert decided to let the lapse in proper address slide, as Albus seemed particularly nervous about this new activity for them. “It won’t be me inserting it.” Frightened, shocked eyes shot from the thin rod to meet Gellert’s and he looked like he was about to argue, but Gellert cut off his protestations. “At least this first time, you will be inserting it yourself. It will allow you to get comfortable with the feeling, and learn to know what to expect. It’s safer for you to be in control for this first time. Once you’ve become more comfortable with the sensations, you will be able to direct me in what feels best for you.”

 

Albus bit his lip nervously and spun the wand between his thumb and forefinger. “What if...what if I don’t like it?” Albus practically whispered.

 

Gellert reached forward and took Albus’ hand in his, stilling the nervous movement. He waited until Albus met his gaze before he spoke again, “We’ll try it, and if you don’t like it, then we don’t have to do it again. Just like with everything else, the decision is yours.”

 

Gellert turned Albus’ hand palm down and circled the gem set into the ring on Albus’ finger, which had been shining a murky yellow. Gellert waited patiently for Albus to settle, watching with interest as the ring’s colour drifted back towards green. The ring’s colour settled into a pale green and Albus took a fortifying breath. “Ho-how do I…?”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be right here. I’ll walk you through what to do,” Gellert assured him, stroking Albus’ torso from chest to thigh and back, easing the tension that had creeped back into his body since the bath.

 

“Have you...you know...ever…” Albus’ question trailed off and his cheeks flushed a tantalizing rosy colour.

 

“Have I ever what, Little Kelpie?” Gellert wanted to push Albus to overcome his discomfort and explicitly ask his question.

 

Albus cleared his throat and retried, “Have you ever...put a sound in-in your own penis?”

 

The flush of embarrassment on Albus’s face and neck was such a delectable sight that he could feel his cock filling. He gave Albus a smirk as he openly readjusted his prick inside the tight confines of his stretched trousers. “Of course, my Little Kelpie. I have never done anything to you that I haven’t had done to myself before.” Gellert felt another glow of satisfaction as Albus’ pupils dilated even further, obviously imagining Gellert on the receiving end of some of the many experiences they had explored together. “What else would you like to know?” Gellert asked kindly.

 

Albus cleared his throat and then appeared to steel himself. When he spoke again, he no longer stuttered out the questions, “Does it hurt?”

 

“For some people it can hurt a bit, but mostly it just feels a bit odd. Once it’s inserted and you get used to the feeling, you can stroke your dick slowly and the squeezing of the urethra from outside onto the sound can cause a bit of pain, but nothing more extreme than some of the other things we’ve tried and you’ve enjoyed. You may also experience a bit of a burning sensation when you urinate for a few hours or even days after, but it’s nothing to worry about as long as you don’t develop a fever or discharge.”

 

Albus looked nervous, and the glow of his ring dulled slightly, but it was still a pale green. “Do I have to be...hard?” Albus cast a look down at his penis, which was definitely closer to flaccid than erect at the moment.

 

“Don’t worry about that. This activity works either way. Sometimes you may lose an erection while sounding, and sometime you may start soft and become erect during.” Gellert reached out and took Albus’ cock in his hand, giving it a few quick strokes and enjoyed the feeling of the flesh firming up in his hand. Albus’ reactions to him always seemed very immediate and instinctual. “Do you have any other questions?”

 

Albus licked his lips and gave a short shake of his head, “N-no, I’m ready.”

 

“That’s excellent. You’re so brave, my little Kelpie.” Gellert held his hand out for the sound that Albus was holding, and he handed it back. Gellert slid the sound back into the leather pouch and picked up the small jar of specially formulated lube and unscrewed it. “First, I’m going to place some of this lubrication on your slit.”

 

Gellert scooped his fingertip into the jar and then brought it to the slit of Albus’ penis, which he held aloft with the foreskin retracted. After encompassing the edge of the slit with the gel and making sure a generous supply of the gel was pushed inside as far as possible, Gellert indicated that Albus should take over and grasp his own penis.

 

Gellert reached down and removed the second smallest sound and noticed Albus’ breathing speed up. “It’s easiest to start small, but not with the smallest size. Too small, and the end may scrape the inside of your urethra. This one is small enough that you shouldn’t feel too much stretching, but thick enough that it won’t shift around as much,” Gellert assured him. He waited a moment, letting Albus calm himself down, and then Albus nodded for him to proceed.

 

Gellert gathered some more of the lube and smeared it over the end of the sound, making sure there was a liberal layer. When he was satisfied, he held the sound out for Albus to take, which he did, then Gellert began giving him instructions, ”Insert the tip of the sound into the end of your penis until it’s just barely inserted. Then don’t push on the sound, but rather just let gravity push it down further until it goes as far as it wants to.”

 

Gellert stroked himself slowly through his trousers as he watched Albus follow his instructions. Albus’ breaths were huffing in and out of him and he had his eyes peeled open and watching his cock with total focus as the sound slowly sank down and disappeared inside his slit. Gellert could tell that Albus was still a little afraid, but the ring was slowly beginning to brighten, moving more steadily towards the green spectrum. Gellert groaned as his cock lurched; the fact that Albus was willing to be so brave and face his fears because he knew it would make Gellert happy was the best kind of aphrodisiac. Albus’ eyes were torn away from his cock at the sound of Gellert’s groan and they skimmed up and down Gellert’s body for a moment, assessing, and then he gave Gellert a small, shy smile. Albus knew that he, too, held a tremendous power over Gellert’s body.

 

Once the sound seemed to come to a stop, Gellert told Albus to wait a few moments and see whether he became accustomed to the sensation of having his urethra filled. While they waited, Gellert used the opportunity to unbuckle his trousers and slide the material down his legs as far as it would go. Gellert reached into his pants and lifted his cock and balls out, tucking the elastic waist of the pants behind his sack, putting himself on display to Albus, who watched him with greedy eyes. Gellert stroked himself slowly, his cock gradually filling, until Albus seemed to have become so engrossed in his performance that he had forgotten his previous discomfort and his cock had begun to firm up, climbing up and encompassing more of the sound.

 

“Fuck yourself with it, but make sure to do it very slowly,” Gellert demanded in the deep, insistent voice of the Maître.

 

Albus nodded his head vigorously and then reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Gellert and back to his cock. The moments stretched out as Albus slowly pulled the metal rod out an inch or so and then gently pushed it back in once again. He sucked air in through his clenched teeth at the sensation, his cock tingling from the foreign sensation. There was a little discomfort, but Albus found that he liked the slight burning sensation inside this newly explored area of his body. After a few more thrusts, Gellert reapplied more of the lube to the rod and it slid freely in and out. Albus’s cock had steadily been filling and he could feel the creeping sensation of needing to come start to blossom out from his groin.

 

Gellert continued to watch Albus fuck himself with the sound, stroking his gorgeous cock as he watched the metal instrument appear and disappear at an agonizing pace. “Talk to me. Tell me how it feels, Little Kelpie.”

 

Albus thought he would combust from the intense look in Gellert’s eyes. Albus continued the rhythmic penetration of his penis as Gellert stared possessively at him. “It feels... _ ungh _ ...feels amazing,” Albus groaned.

 

Gellert slowed his strokes, reached out with his other hand and took Albus’s cock in hand, pinched gently between his thumb and forefinger. Gellert stroked Albus’ cock a few times up and down, putting just a hint of pressure, and Albus’ back arched at the glorious burning sensation, the need to come pulsing through him. Letting go of his own cock, Gellert took hold of the sound and slowly lifted it until it slid free. Gellert tossed the sound down on the bed and then took Albus’ cock firmly in hand and pumped it rapidly up and down, and before Albus could corral his thoughts, he was coming, his semen shooting out of him with a residual burning sensation and over his abdomen.

 

Gellert held him through his release until his cock stopped spurting and began to feel oversensitive, and then he turned his attention back to his own cock. Gellert whipped his hand quickly over the taut flesh with one hand and reached down to tug on his testicles with the other. He began to thrust his hips forward, easing up off of Albus’ thighs, fucking into his own fist. Albus watched, still languorous from his orgasm, until finally Gellert threw his head back and came, come lashing out and mixing with Albus’ across his muscled abdomen.

 

Gellert’s head fell forward and he stared at Albus as he gave his cock one final stroke, squeezing the head and gathering the residual come from his own slit. Albus watched as he sucked the fingers one-by-one into his mouth, licking off the sticky come. Gellert gave him an evil grin and then he was bending forward over Albus, his tongue licking up the mess of their combined eruptions, sucking it all up. Then he was crawling up Albus’ body and they were kissing, the bitter taste of their come washing back and forth between their mouths as they kissed deeply.

 

Gellert pulled back and they both swallowed down the shared loads, then Gellert fell to the side and laid down beside Albus on the bed, one arm thrown back behind his head, propping it up. “Did you enjoy that, little Kelpie?”

 

“Mmmm, that was definitely a ‘sound’ idea you had,” Albus grinned when he heard Gellert unwillingly snort at his terrible pun. They would definitely be doing this again.


End file.
